SerpentMedic
- AB= - Future▾= - Uniform= - Dress= - Business= }} - Bonus▾= - Horrible= - Evil= }}}} |caption = let'ss, just all be nice and thingss; }} Be the Shy Troll Next Hive Your name is RAELIS SEPIUS. You're a pretty nice guy. Actually, some trolls would more accurately describe you as a PASSIVE DOORMAT, but that's kind of pushing it too far! After all, you are an ADVOCATE FOR PEACE AND UNDERSTANDING; you're ideological enough to believe that true unity between the blood spectrums is possible. Unless of course a higher blood troll tells you otherwise. Or a lower blood troll. You know what? You just want to agree with everyone. You have one primary interest. You love studying about MEDICINE and its ASSOCIATED FIELDS. You are proud of your MEDICINES and have a budding career in SNAKE TAXIDERMY and IDENTIFICATION. You go by the tag serpentMedic and you tend, to speak haltingly; your, voice somewhat betraying your unhealthy fascination with your lususs with each word you passss; not, that you'll ever admit that; You also apparently have a brand-new FORMSPRING ACCOUNT (!!!) Show off cool abilities Right-o. You can quickly HEAL FROM ANY INJURY '''- though more extreme ones, such as loss of limbs, would take more energy and time. This has fostered an immense curiosity about the '''INNER WORKINGS of the troll body. Oftentimes, this would go into the GRISLY; surgically removing your filtrator organ and examining it on a table is something you don't tell to your visitors. However, this has allowed you to gain an unprecedented knowledge of troll anatomy. You have explored the function of SHAME GLOBES. You fiddled with ALL TWELVE OF THE HIDDEN BULGES. This is an achievement which would have been lauded all over Alternia, if not for the fact you're stuck in a strange experiment with 17 other trolls. Wait...you...fiddled with your bulges??? Strictly for MEDICAL PURPOSES. ...though that's not to say you didn't enjoy it. PRESSING them is actually a very very - er, you think you'll shut up now. You're a highblood, aren't you? How come you have powers? You have naturally HIGH METABOLISM. Even at a young age, wounds would quickly heal in as few as two seconds. It also helps that you have a GIANT VENOMOUS SERPENT '''as a lusus. That feasts on your arm. Your left arm, it's...so mangled right now that you resort to wearing long sleeves all the time to hide it. You don't mind much. No, it's not a problem, please stop asking questions now. Stop asking questions!!!!! Okay? Gog, what's a troll got to do to get some privacy. The daily injuries you suffer have helped '''BOOST your regenerative powers to its current level. In addition, the constant exposure to SNAKE VENOM has given you IMMUNITY from all known toxins and poisons. Unfortunately, this also came at a price of your blood and saliva also becoming HIGHLY CORROSIVE AND POISONOUS. Yeah. Can't have sloppy makeouts either. Examine other details Being relatively high on the hemospectrum nets you a wood-and-stone CASTLE-LIKE TOWER '''beside a deep forest locally known for its numerous snake population. It's totally sweet, with a laboratory, an operating room, and of course, your living quarters. '''SO SWEET. Your lusus is a giant white serpent. It lives in the fifth floor of your hive, transformed into a living ecosystem of sorts. Her habitat is predominated by a MASSIVE TREE '''which she uses as her personal '''PLAYGROUND. It's always locked, with seven heavy padlocks tp which only you hold the key. Needless to say, you loathe love your lusus. Despite the fact that it's...not very nice at all. Most of the time, it sleeps; when it wakes up, though, it hisses at you to come and offer your arm. How it managed to grow so fat and large despite being cut off from access to FRESH MEAT is a story only you know. But you LOVE HER. So much. After all, you've spent your lonely grubhood isolated from everyone else in your castle-tower, and your lusus has been your ONE TRUE companion, confidante, and parent. You love her so much. Which is why you fail to understand why they keep on telling you she's an ABUSIVE EVIL ABOMINATION. They just don't get it, do they! Reveal lurking psychosis and/or terrible dark secrets No! Please. No, please don't. Oh come on! Just tell them already. FINE.You are also secretly ADDICTED to your lusus' venom. It's not a joking matter at all. You've been exposed to this stuff for SWEEPS, and you've learned to enjoy it. This is the only intimate contact you'll ever have with anyone or anything else. In addition, your body has adapted to the constant flow of venom inside the body, even modifying some of your organs to PRODUCE VENOM on its own. It's like NUTRIENTS to you now. When your lusus clamps down on you, the chemical release gives you a sense of confidence and high that would almost border on hysteria in larger doses. Oh gog. It feels SO GOOD. It almost washes away the sense of SHAME you almost always feel afterwards. If someone stops you from getting that fix, you'll...do something. You're not sure yet. It probably involves scalpels. You don't want to think about it. Granted, you don't want to think about a lot of BAD THINGS. There is quite possibly no one better than you at crafting INTRICATE WEBS OF ILLUSIONS just to avoid dealing with your issues. You have mastered all your lies. All of it. Granted, this has the rather unpleasant side effect of you becoming a little UNHINGED when the others have become a little too PRYING. They probably only mean the best for you but please! could! they! just! leave! you! alone !!!!!!!!!!!! Pry on current events Day 1 You may have been a little overexcited to finally get to meet everyone. Subtly putting a few of your homebrew medicine on Tettra's and Riotte's drink is, after all, not exactly the most sane thing any troll will do. Still, mingling with the others at the party has plastered a kind of happy smile on your face. Together with Salvia, the two of you plan the creation of a Rainbow Cross (medical help regardless of blood color, what a noble cause). In addition, you also manage to invite a highblood, Ithlena, back to your own hive for help on her mutilated gills. Clearly, this night can end nowhere else but on a positive note. Yay. B) Well, that was what you thought. The EXPLOSION happened. As the only competent surgeon in the whole valley, you were quickly tasked with taking care of the bloodied and the injured. Gog. So much injured. You quickly set Salvia's broken leg aright, and teleport back to your hive, together with Ithlena and with Acroto's help. Revyss' frantic and disturbing message quickly sends you running back to Zillie's hive. While the sight of the crushed balcony initially shocks you, you quickly work to stabilise the badly-burnt Argead, the crippled Revyss, and the critically injured Zillie. With help from Riotte and Zillie's lusus, you manage to transport the indigoblood back to your hive for one of the most critical surgeries of your life. You save her life. Exhausted, you fall asleep at the floor of the operating floor. And wake up to more emergencies. Likllu, whom you've admired from afar, has also been injured and you treat her as soon as possible. Zillie then somehow takes it in her mind to strangle a visiting Phidal, and you intervene by jamming a syringe of sleeping drug down his shoulder. Exhausted by the goings-on, you rant to Revyss about how difficult it is trying to keep up with everyone's accidents and injuries and mistakes. Unexpectedly, the indigoblood understands, and even gives you two pairs of shades as a gift. Gratefully, you accept it. Important/Silly Quotes *''Oh boy, so they were talking about fireworks! It sounded like a lot of fun. Besides, Argead and Riotte were probably nice, mature trolls who would take care of everything. being really, really great at judging character *"um, i'm trying to revive him with my...um, special cool medicine; but, i may have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if he doesn't come to in a few minutess;" reporting Kimio's situation to Revyss *"i, wass just trying to...i, didn't...you're, just...;" he tried to reply, but the words couldn't form out of his mouth. He was just trying to help, that's all. He was being nice, being friendly. Raelis didn't mean to - (...) Sitting down at the floor, he put his hands to the face and tried to count backwards from ten. It wasn't his fault, right? ...really? response to Mal's accusations *"people, suddenly kissing...and, choking each other...and..." here Raelis took a deep breath, "getting injured...and, all at the same time too...like, you just decided to drop this all on me...and, i'm doing all my best to heal you all...and, you just go on and continue being stupid and hurting each other more...have, you even considered how tiring it iss to me...i, can get fatigued too you know and i can't even concentrate too well if everyone'ss just shouting at the same time...it'ss...f...f...fucking, shithive; maggotss;" Raelis paused. Okay, wow, that felt good. to Revyss Day 2 With the conflict seemingly inevitable, you hand over two vials of your fatal blood to Argead in return of a promise to a speedy end to the war. A small, happy moment with Likllu (happy silly shades moment) dampens the stark reality of the insurrection, but it's only fifteen minutes before you get interrupted again with the report of another injury. It's Ithlena this time. You transport her to your hive with Acroto's help, but you pester Magnea along the way regarding the possibility of having a robotic transport to shuttle patients across the Valley. She says it's quite below her priorities, really. And face it, she and Argead are right: you're really very very insignificant in the face of war. It's not as if you can do anything to stop it. Your lusus' venom tastes so sweet the first time this night. Unfortunately, it was also just a tad bit too much. Your pumped ego and confidence lead you to violently rebuff a remorseful Argead. Well, at least you struck up a better deal with him: you just have to convince Rashei to not hate the blueblood, and you gain back one of the two vials. You've taken it as some kind of personal mission: convincing her that everyone is really just nice all along. After all, you don't exactly like to think everything you've been doing isn't 100% nice! You're a good troll, a goody good good troll. Never mind the fact that a truce was just announced, crushing your hopes. After all, it's not as if you've just handed over your secret and the vials to prove it to a warmongering freak! You take another desperate trip to your lusus. And other trolls have started to notice. Your hysterical replies to their pesterings lead them to ask more and more questions, and you start to crack under the pressure. Likllu remains a helpful troll all throughout the night, and your infatuation with her grows to the point where you feel that she's the only one who can really understand her. Hiking to her hive, you tell her of your relationship with your lusus, as well as inadvertedly reveal your feelings to her. Er, a little obliquely, but Likllu gets it. It...doesn't seem like she reciprocates it though. She has that other greenblood now. You return to your hive, to the sight of Phidal bringing in an injured Argead. Deciding on a course of action, you threaten Argead in order to regain that one last fatal vial. Phidal promptly responds by launching a book to the back of your head. When you wake up, it's to the sound of them arguing whether or not to kill your lusus. The night ends without any deaths, but the sun rises on you swearing complete and utter isolation from the rest of the Valley trolls. Let them die without their doctor! Important/Silly Quotes *"i.Italic text..wass, this what you really wanted from the beginning? trollss, are going to die! friendss, are going to kill each other!" Raelis shouted. "...and, you know the really twisted thing? the, only thing i can do to stop thiss is hand thiss to you just so you could kill more trollss!"'' handing over vials of his blood to Argead. *''"i'm, a doctor...not, a matchmaker; i, would like to help you...but, i don't have the toolss;"'' completely misunderstanding Argead's request *''"nobody, should hate anyone shouldn't they? because, all trollss are really good inside..."'' Rashei *''"i, swear there won't be any zombiess while i'm a doctor;" more, to Rashei. *"well...i, remember that it wass the day i found out the effectss of removing a vascular filtrator organ from your body; ...it, wass a good day; i, had a medical breakthrough that eve; she, didn't like the taste though;" It was extremely funny to him. He tried to stifle it, but a giggle escaped his lips. Everything felt strange to his senses. Raelis felt like falling. telling Likllu what he did Last Perigree's Eve, "she" referring to his lusus. *''AT: Dude, y0u live by y0urself with a lusus that's just making life hell 4 y0u, & y0u d0n't ever have any0ne 0ver that isn't a patient. AT: H0w c0uld that EVER be fun? SM: shut, up; SM: i, do...many, important thingss; SM: and, they're also fun!!! AT: Name 5 things y0u d0 that're fun. SM: i...study; SM: and, practice medicine; SM: and...try, to create drugss; SM: and, i eat; ''showing us how much of a fun-loving troll he is *''AT: 1 0f these days, she's g0ing 2 just bust d0wn that d00r. SM: you, know what...maybe, i'll let her out just to spite you!!! SM: how, would you like that?? us, this time, his excellent grasp on sanity. *''"i, wasn't thinking of me...i, wasn't thinking of saving my hide!!! i, love her and i will do anything for her including groveling...lowering, myself...debasing, myself; and, what of you!!! you're, just enough of a coward to think that you cannot possible live without my own fucking blood!" (...) "how, dare you call that compassion and kindnessss!! you, could have incapacitated her without stabbing her!! and, i had really thought you would change when you brought her in...you, know; i, wanted to trust you so much; but, you wouldn't even give back the vial to me! me, me, me! how, dare you talk about compassion and trust when here i am locked in with a lususs - for sweepss - just for all of your sakess!!!! who, took care of your burnss...argead??? who, gave you medicine when it hurt too much??? how, dare you ask for trust!!!" ranting to an unfortunately unlistening Argead. "She" first refers to his lusus, then to Rashei. '' Day 3 Making good on your promise to yourself, you immediately block everyone from your Trollian. Well! They wanted to kill your lusus, they'd have to deal with not having a doctor around! Ithlena was less than happy with the news, and with her flushed, and then caliginous, advances failing, she attacks and leaves you with a hole in your head. The sudden appearance of Zillie, cleaning up after your bloody mess, understandably panics and unsettles you, to the point where you...er, stab her. It was an accident, you swear. A short pep talk with Rashei clears up your mind - at least, until the mysterious alien Orve suddenly messages you out of nowhere. His (or her? you're not entirely sure!) message is clear: continue medical service, or your lusus dies. With high-intensity lasers, no less. As a perk, you'll be receiving something you've always, always craved: the cure to your poisonous blood. You agree, albeit with some reluctance. After all, one of the caveats of the deal would be that you would have to curb off certain...ahem...perks from your lusus. It's worth it, though. You'd do anything to save her life. Barter your body, even, if it had to come to that. You're not sure how to deal with the withdrawal, though. Your dependence on the venom has been something deeply ingrained in you. You'd go mad from going cold turkey. To what extent, you don't know, but hell if you'd risk it. So you enlist the help of another troll - Cesaro, also known as The Godfather or something. You actually hate his guts, but...you don't want to ask Salvia for help, or anyone else for the matter. You don't really want the other trolls to know how pathetic you really are. You agree to limit your medical services to a pre-approved list, and in turn, he promises to provide you with drugs. A lot of them. A later pesterlog with the greenblood has you reluctantly agreeing to kidnap a certain redblood in order to keep her out of his line of sight. It's a good thing Rashei's being so helpful to you. A short reprieve with her has the two of you watching Artroll. It was...fun. In the meantime, you enter a provisional moirallegiance with Zillie, only to have it broken up when the two of you couldn't reconcile your differences. Well, mostly it was your fault. Being a tightly-wound ball of angst does wonders for your interpersonal skills. On the bright side, it hasn't affected your medical skills, as you successfully complete your first collaborative surgery with Magnea with flying colors. Rashei is now fully outfitted with a..mechanical exoskeleton? Contraption? Thingimajig. Maleno drops by for an unwelcome visit. You learn from him that Cesaro's been advertising how he now has you under his thumb. Conflict between you and the rustblood rise, though, erupting in a violently physical scuffle. Strangely enough, the two of you part on semi-amiable terms, with you begrudgingly patching up a few of his injuries. You learn of the duel from him, and you immediately hatch a plan to kidnap Riotte while everyone else is occupied. Surprisingly, it goes off without a hitch. While you initially had no plans to get personally involved with the duel, you are nevertheless pulled into it when Magnea pesters you to help Revyss, who had gotten injured by a cheating Cesaro. You immediately teleported to the scene with Acroto's help but are distracted by Likllu's presence. She's drunk, reeling, and you are shocked to see her jump in front of Amazar's fatal shot. Oh gog. Oh gog no, not her. You rush to her side, but the wound is true to its aim. She dies in your arms. Returning to your hive, you confront a woken-up Riotte and explain the situation to her. Surprisingly, you take Likllu's death stoically - a little too stoically. You've always been very good at fooling yourself. You lock yourself in with your lusus for the day. Important/Silly Quotes *''"you, can't kill me;" he seethed. Raelis gripped her slender wrists with his fingers and twisted. "i, don't die;" he whispered, bringing the scalpel up, priming for the kill -'' Zillie, after returning from death *''"i, want to fix myself but they find wayss of getting under your skin...hurting me...asking, endlessss questionss; 'your, lususs iss evil' 'don't, isolate yourself' 'why don't you find a cure' and i just want to curl up in a ball and escape from them; but, thiss time i can be strong...i'll prove it, i'll eat it i really will;" '' Rashei, referring to the bloodfruits *''"they're, coming for you;" he whispered. He tried to stroke her, nuzzle her, anything that would make him even closer to her, but the white snake glared at him with its slanted eyes. It was too busy, too engaged in this mutual pleasure. "i, need to take care of you; keep, you - " Raelis' eyes closed involuntarily as his lusus adjusted its position on his arm. " - safe;" his lusus'' *''"the, the problem iss that - " he breathed, "i'm, the vase;"Rashei. He. Is not very good at metaphors. *''Raelis stood, in front of her. "you're, already helping me;" he replied, simply, honestly. He moved, and, short as a peck, leaned in to kiss her cheek with tightly clamped lips. Raelis retreated back. His expression remained half-serious, only lightly blushing blue. Rashei. LADYKILLER LEVEL UP *''think of happy things, think of nice things, think of Rashei and you watching Artroll, think of Likllu, think of gardens, need escape, you need to escape'' a log with Cesaro *''With his right hand, he traced an invisible drawing on the air. Staring from the depths of his glasses he drew a caricature of himself, smiling.'' *''In retrospect, this was the perfect time for the doctor to put on his shades.'' NOT *''"the, sentimental value of bloody limbss must run at an all time low;"'' to Rashei's hacked limbs *''"besidess, isn't it simply fun to climb the stairss together like friendss?"'' a cripple Mal *''"you meddle and meddle and what do you know? you're just a fucking idiot who'ss never had to deal with real difficultiess in hiss life! you, think you're doing everybody a favor but you're not, you're not, you're making everything worse and i - hate - it!!!" Each word was accentuated by a kick, his violence increasing only more with his agitation. He was breathing hard now, fully absorbed with the making Mal suffer.'' *''"we, have our differencess, i understand that; and, i know the thingss i do aren't exactly the most...the, most understandable of thingss, but you have to see, i'm doing them for my own reasonss and i'm aware, well, at least most of the time...i'm, aware of what i'm doing and i'm ready to take the brunt of the consequencess of my actionss;" Raelis paused, uncertain of where to go. His fingers found idle play in the button of his coat, now woefully dirtied and torn by his eventful downstairs ride.'' Mal *''"i'm, going to cure you, okay? alright; okay;" Gently, he rocked back and forth, trying to see through the mist. He couldn't see Likllu anymore. The whole world was a wildly moving blur. "likllu; likllu; likllu;" Shutting his eyes, he muttered the words over and over again, wishing with all his might that it was enough to make things better and happy again.'' *''It was 0kay. Everything was going to be 0kay. He turned around and shut the door. Locked himself in. Everything was going to be 0kay.'' Pry on the distant future Ah, the future. There are nigh-infinite paths that you can take. You could have gone on with your poisonous blood as an esteemed Killtenant Murderal. The Fleet could have taken interest on your unstoppable regeneration. And it could have, with chemicals and the promises of pleasures you had thought your fatal fluids would deny you, slowly yet surely corrupted you. After all, there is quite nothing like an easily-manipulatable nigh-immortal soldier. Somehow, in all of that mess, you would lose yourself. Sweeps and sweeps of searching would never return to you the innocence and naivete you secretly yearn for. That is, of course, only one path. For all you know, you could have resisted, or succeeded in becoming a field medic. Alternately, you could have found yourself on the run from political resources, your regenerative powers stripped by an unknown force. So many paths in the future. The only thing you know for certain is that you will definitely have a lot more outfits to show off. Examine dysfunctional relationships In general? You pretty much win the award for Most Reclusive Troll in the Valley. You don't even know their whole names. Not that you dislike them. It's just that... you've never been very good with relationships, you've never understood what all these meant and gog all the instructional videos you can scavenge are just about as useful as a dead pillweef. At the beginning, you were very eager to make friends with all the other trolls, Zillie's party being the opportunity for you to finally break out of your shell. Unfortunately, your awkward social skills alienate you from many of the others. In addition, your excitement at the chance of observing the effects of your drugs on other trolls may have exacerbated your position. You've started to form concrete relationships with the valley trolls, though. To the point that you've finally exerted a genuine interest in the proceedings of the brewing insurrection. However, certain sacrifices and realizations quickly bring you down to a downwards spiral towards mental instability. You blame the others for making you slowly insane, reasoning that you were perfectly fine before you met any of them. It's all their fault. In particular? Examine relationship with highbloods Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) - You find yourself getting embarassed when talking to her. She seems like a nice troll! Seriously, you're just flustered a girl is talking to you, it feels really nice and weird. After her unfortunate accident, you hurry and do your best to fix her up. She's... very melodramatic, rather clingy, and you suspect that she is too interested in you. It's scary. You politely refuse her advances but it seems she takes it too personally. Very, very, personally, as it turns out that she is mentally ill enough to attempt to attack, and shoot you, in your own hive. In addition, she threatened to kill your lusus. She called your lusus a bitch. You have no wish to associate yourself with her anymore, and perhaps would have even hated her if not for the fact that you are, quite frankly, sick of her theatrics. You doubt she's capable enough to even pose a threat to the serpent, so you don't take her words too seriously. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - Revyss is surprisingly kind towards you, even handing you two pairs of shades. The following days, however, prove to be a strain to your relationship. You don't think you will be friends again any time soon, but you have already apologized to him and left it at that. What you haven't apologized for, however, is the fact that currently you are trying to bargain with Cesaro even as he lay bleeding on the grass. It's a good thing that Magnea was able to patch him up - "good thing" meaning you don't really actually care. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - A very competent and interesting troll. You helped her with her broken leg, and together you've talked about establishing a Rainbow Cross. You're not very close to her, actually, though others seem to be under the impression that the two of you are close friends. Csetje Zsebet (varicellaMalaise) - You've never met her face to face. Actually, you've never met, at least until you came to the aftermath of the duel. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - You are intimidated by her fiery spirit and command of words, though you find her likable in her own explosive way. After fixing her up, you barely find the time to interact or talk with her. Which makes it all the more surprising when she shows up at your hive, all concerned at your attempts at complete isolation. She expresses an open request of friendship. In response, you hurl a scalpel at her shoulder. Zillie seems to have forgiven you, though, something you cannot wrap your head around. You wish you could understand where she's coming from. Until you figure out what she stands for, you'd rather not talk or even look at her - the guilt of accidentally hurting her is too fresh. Unfortunately for you, you are kind of clueless when it comes to red, pale, ashen and black leanings. And know you've blown the small chance you have of having a moirail. Nice going, Raelis. Nice to know you've still got it in you to simultaneously alienate and offend caring friends. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - Youhave never been very close with the purpleblood. His was the hand who shot Likllu, and yet you proclaim you hold no grudge and even assist him with instructions regarding surgery on Miss Csetje. However, it is far from final to say what you plan on doing... Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - You are afraid of him. Of all the valley trolls, he is the most intimidating to you. At the same time, you find yourself envying his strong confidence, something that you can never quite attain. He considers you as - a friend? A confidante? You're not entirely sure what his deal is, when he comes breaking down and crying at you. You barely understand his motives. You find yourself increasingly uneasy at the thought of this troll, though you are still strangely fascinated with him. You trust him to be strong enough to end the war quickly, and with great reluctance, you tell him of your secret and give him the vials to prove it. Your fascination is now tinted with hatred. You do not take very kindly when trolls threaten your lusus, nor when they plan on using your own blood for their selfish agenda. Argead has completely humiliated you, in front of other trolls. You want to see him suffer the same magnitude of pain, though at the current state of your mind, you are scared that interacting with him more would prove to be more disastrous for you than for him. He's trying to apologize to you or something. Fuck that. Examine relationship with greenbloods Cesaro Romano (culturedGodfather) - The only thing you know of him is that he is apparently Likllu's mate. You do not want to talk to him. But necessity dictates that you strike up a drug deal with him. He'll find a way for you to get your fix, and you promise you'll treat only the trolls that he's approved. It's a bad deal, a very very bad deal, but this is the only way you'll ride out the withdrawal from your lusus' venom. You find his attitudes reprehensible and completely disgusting. Likllu loved this troll? This slimy git? Of course you keep a civil face when you're talking, but...it's just...a huge disappointment. Now you finally know how much Cesaro had used you. Well, it's only to be expected, greenblood scum being what he is, but you seethe at the thought of you being paraded around like his own personal female woofbeast. The deal will be upheld, that much is certain, though the thought of ... repaying, the wonderful things he'd done with the deal weighs heavy in your mind. Couple that with the fact that he had indirectly caused Likllu's death... Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - You find her very pretty, though it's intimidating for you to even approach her. Her injury at the end of the party has you concerned, and you are one of the many trolls who immediately go to her help. You find yourself getting closer to her. On the pretext of checking up on your patient, you chat and further develop your infatuation with her. Likllu seems to be the one troll in the valley you can consider a close friend, and, hopefully, even more. She is the only one to whom you've openly confessed your situation and problems. You...really wish the two of you had worked out. You wish she hadn't met that other troll. You wish you were normal so you could finally pursue these strange flushed feelings. You have decided to block her from Trollian, along with many others. You still hold feelings for her, though you don't want to think about it anymore. More recently, you were forced to defend her honor in front of Maleno, who had derisively called her a useless attention whore. The shock of seeing her dazed and confused distracts you from giving adequate medical attention to Revyss. She dies in your arms. Her last words was that she had, really, loved you all along. But it's okay!!! You're dealing with this fine!!! Examine relationship with lowbloods Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - You're not very close with her. You did drug her that one party though, but you've apologized to her for that. Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) - You don't know him much. He seems to be dangerously entrenched in his own philosophy, though you have no wishes to intervene. Your only interaction with the yellowblooded troll during Day 1 was when you stabbed him with a syringe to pacify him as he tried to choke Zillie. He pretty much returned the favor the next night when he launched a dozen nails and a heavy book at you. As he was only defending Argead, and as he disagreed over the decision of harming your lusus, you are not particularly angry or hateful towards him. However, you have no wish of trusting or confiding in him. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - He seems to be a nice troll, and was very helpful with transporting the injured trolls. That's all you know about him, though. Until you find out what a complete idiot he is. You simmer, barely, with rage at the though of Acroto being an utterly useless dunce. Who also loves to meddle in things he clearly does not understand. He seems to be the troll most capable of standing up to your lusus, so you are wary of his abilities. You've forgiven him a bit, at least, you've been just a wee bit more understanding. Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - You don't know what his deal is. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - He openly insulted you in the party, and his words had enough barb to seriously sting you. Since then, you've tried to avoid him, at least until you discover of his retalition to Argead's threat. Combined with your already ill opinion of the mechanic, black bile rises, and you antagonize him over Trollian, telling him of your belief that he will cause misery for everyone in the valley. In addition, his irksome happy disposition reveal, to you, an insensitivity and affable ignorance that you find aggravating. The fact that he's more often right than wrong is surely a miracle and not a sign of intelligence. What does he know, anyway? He doesn't know misery or sacrifice. He doesn't know you at all. You detest the mechanic with the full of your being, a fact which demonstrated itself when the two of you violently tussled in your hive. You managed to crack his ribs, while Mal returned the favor with by throwing you down a flight of stairs. He was prying again - though at this rate you should be hardly surprised - and you snapped, finally unable to take his ridiculous grin or knowitall attitude. Strangely enough, the confrontation ended on a mellow tone. However reluctantly, you did tend to his wounds, and Maleno did agree to your request to keep your deal with Cesaro a secret. Whatever this bodes for your relationship with the brownblood, there is no doubt that it'll most likely be hopelessly complicated. That said, you still hate him. If only Mal would trip on his own feet and die. Too bad. Rashei Kahmet (sandstoneSentinel) - Rashei is strange, though you find yourself endeared to her theatrics. You consider her the only troll with no hidden agenda or motives, someone you can trust. You can't explain exactly why - whereas other trolls will call her demented or crazy, you think she's more sane than anyone else in the valley. Rashei seems to hold you in high regard, something which fulfills your sense of duties. You want to earn her trust. Her surgery had gone off without a hitch, though her sudden anger at being made "weak" surprise you. You stand helplessly as she rants off, but in the end, all you can offer is a quiet support and the unlimited use of your hive as her beatboxing space. Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - Like Salvia, you find her competent and dependable. You midly disapprove of her specialty, though; adding mechanic contraptions to the natural troll body is just a little distateful. Recently, you collaborated with her on Rashei's surgery. The cooperation was flawless, though you are off-put by some of her comments during the operation. She suggests that you teach her some medicine, though you decline, noting privately that operating on your own flesh just to get a hang of technique is...not savory. At all. With Revyss' life on the line, the two of you would have to cooperate once more to save another life. Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - You don't know her much at all. ...though you're grateful to how nice she was that time when Argead and Phidal tied you up. And now apparently you're supposed to kidnap her according to Cesaro's plans. Quite frankly you have no idea how to even start with this. An opportunity has apparently presented itself. You plan on abducting the redblood as the duel takes place. The classic "Hey does this smell like chloroform?" technique should suffice. You left her in your room, hoping on a slim hope that she wouldn't just up and inform Argead of the kidnapping. Thank gog she didn't. Share Random trivia! And in the process of doing so, the writer smashes the fourth wall successfully. *"Raelis" doesn't really mean anything. Though it kind of sounds like "Ras Alhague", a name for the brightest star in the constellation Ophiuchius. Well, maybe if you squint hard enough, it'll make sense. The alias of his evil future self, Rasalh, is based on the first 6 letters of the star. In Arabic, this just means "Head of ___". *On the other hand, "Sepius" was meant to rhyme with "Asclepius", whose rod serves as Raelis' symbol. *It's possible to kill Raelis, though it's very difficult to pull it off. The easiest method would just be to drown him. Fire works too, but you'd need temperatures equal to what cremation uses. That's more than 700 degrees celsius! :0 *Raelis is a bona-fide member of FOREVER ALONE CLUB. *What little he knows of social interaction comes from shitty instructional videos. And no matter what he says, Raelis is very very much interested in the romances. In fact, he might as well be the expert on the, ahem, biological aspects of love. The psychological aspects, though... *Raelis' ancestor is named Deceiver Sinblood, a violent Imperialist Head Torturer obsessed with expanding his knowledge. Raelis doesn't know anything about his ancestor, though he found Sinblood's symbol on a medical textbook. *He trapped his lusus in the 5th floor of his hive using a combination of his natural intelligence and a stunning lack of regard for his own safety. The process took him 2 sweeps to plan and complete, starting from his 3rd to his 5th sweep. It only took that long because by that time, he'd already started his addiction to her venom. *The tree in the garden produces bloodfruit fertilized from his own flesh (pictured). His lusus uses it as a complement to its diet of Raelis. Examine self in various, colorful pictures With pleasure. Happyraelis.png|Oh man, just look at you. You're so happy. Beach.png|Raelis don't be ridiculous Brood.png|Raeliscach. Rorlis. Something. Action surgeon.png|This is the face of complete and utter composure. Syrin.png|It's true, you do need a haircut. Ancestor-rae.png|Deceiver Sinblood (???) Godtier-r.png|If only you played Sgrub as a Hero of Rage. Rookie.png|The Fleet is impressed with your progress. EHDYg.gif|You like snakes. All kinds of snakes. Also, cake. (Thanks SB :0) **.gif** ERyVG.png|Rolly polly Raelis. (thanks TR :0) Marchmadness.png|March Madness Raelis. (thanks again TR :0) Bby.png|This might have happened. This might also be a bad idea. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Insurrection Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Momatoes